character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monika (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
'Summary' Monika is the main antagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club!. Monika is portrayed as the president of the Literature Club. She normally instructs the three other members to write poems for homework and present them to the rest of the club. It wasn't until one day when the protagonist (official name not announced) was convinced by his childhood friend, Sayori to join it. Ever since then, Monika has had a massive obsession and crush for him. (Like the other girls in the Club) However, she herself states that she became self-aware of being a video game character. She also gained numerous powers and abilities in the process, such as manipulating the game and its files. She ultimately failed, and ended up screwing things up to the point where she had to be delete the entire game. 'Statistics' Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Monika Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club! (2017) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Student, Literature Club President, Former-Member of Debate Club Powers and Abilities: Fourth Wall Awareness, Reality Warping, (Can manipulate the entire game to her liking.) Data Manipulation, (She can alter, create and delete files related to the game.), Plot Manipulation (She was capable of altering lots of events in the game to go whatever way she desired.) Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Managed to break out of the script so she could reprogram it.) Memory Manipulation (Somehow managed to make Natsuki forget about the events of a certain day.) Mind Manipulation (Completely brainwashed Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki.), Existence Erasure (Capable of deleting the game's files, including the files for the other three girls, making it so they don't exist), Time Manipulation (Can stop a timeline or even rewind to a certain point.), Resurrection (Can restore files that have been deleted. Resistance to Death Negation, (Can still live freely even if she's made of absolutely nothing), Power Nullification(Prevented the protagonist from returning to a previous save file.) Non-Corporeal, Immortality(Type 4 and 5) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level '(The game has 52 save files, each of which is its own timeline, as Monika is aware The Player can control them. Monika can delete the whole game and thus all 52 timelines), possibly '''Multiverse level+ '(Monika stated twice that there are infinite choices in the game, which could possibly mean the number of timelines or paths The Player can go) '''Speed: Inaccessible (Monika was able to freely move when the game was frozen. She was even able to do the same outside of the game's programming and when time no longer existed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ '(Can survive the erasure of the game) 'Stamina: Extremely high; Planned to live with the protagonist forever Range: Standard Melee Range physically. At least Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ '''with abilities '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Above Average to Gifted. Commonly stated to be a mature, bright and talented girl, as she is very familiar with Literature and acts as a responsible leader. Monika has also mastered her abilities to manipulate and program the entire game. Weaknesses: Monika is not a fighter at all, and would likely rely on her powers and abilities in a fight. The protagonist can use Monika's similar abilities against her. Monika was incredibly weak to that, as when that happened, there was nothing she could do to restore her true form. (Though she can't be completely erased, unlike other files. She's capable of existing as a glitch, or even as literally nothing.) Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'File Editing': Monika can freely edit, reprogram, create and delete certain files to her own liking. For character files, this can usually alter a character's personality, emotions or intentions. **'Script Editing': Monika can also change or rewrite the entire plot of the game to her own liking. *'Fourth Wall Breaking': Monika's version of this power is extremely powerful. Monika is obviously self-aware that she's in a video game, but she's also capable of interacting with data from your computer. For example, she can find the name of the administrator when trying to learn the player's real name, or she can tell if the player is playing the game on Steam or if they're recording it. '''Note: '''Credit to SKeLeTrust GaMeR for the original layout and for some of the stats. Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2